1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-318381 discloses a solid-state imaging apparatus in which a well region where an AF sensor region having an AF sensor photodiode is arranged and a well region where an AE sensor region having an AE sensor photodiode is arranged are electrically isolated from each other. An analog circuit region is arranged between the AF sensor region and the AE sensor region. The analog circuit region is arranged in a well region of a conductivity type different from that of the well regions of the AF sensor region and the AE sensor region.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-318381 neither discloses nor suggests arranging a photodiode and a circuit for processing the signal output from the photodiode in separate wells in individual pixels of a pixel array.
Conventionally, a photoelectric converter and an in-pixel readout circuit that outputs a signal corresponding to charges generated in the photoelectric converter to a column signal line are arranged in one well in individual pixels of a pixel array. In this arrangement, charges can move between the photoelectric converter and the in-pixel readout circuit via the well in the individual pixels. This can lead to poorer image quality.